Currently, standard vehicles offer drivers only the information that the driver can see. Some vehicles have sensors that can assist drivers, but these sensors are confined to the particular vehicle and can operate only over a short distance. There is a need to improve driving safety by enabling drivers to know of safety risks that are not in their line-of-sight.